Sookie's Bad Dream leads to a Good Night
by sookieandsamfan
Summary: Sookie has a dream that drives her into Sam's arms


*this story is what I think should have happened one of the nights Sam was staying with Sookie to protect her from the serial killer, later known to be Rene'. Enjoy.

Sam awoke to screaming. It took him a minute to get his bearing, and he realized he was downstairs on Sookie's living room couch. Bill was out of town on some vampire business, and he'd been staying with Sookie. There was a serial killer on the loose, and he had vowed to protect her. Now panic set in. He jumped up, grabbed the loaded shotgun he had close by and raced up the stairs, all the while thinking _please God—don't let someone have gotten passed me and be up here hurting her._

As he reached her bedroom door, he was relieved but sad to see that Sookie was only having a bad dream. He leaned the shotgun up against the wall outside her room and went in. Sookie was screaming, "No, please don't," and she was thrashing all around. He calmly sat down on the edge of her bed so he wouldn't scare her even more and took hold of her shoulders. "Sookie," he shook her slightly. "Wake up cher. You're dreaming."

Sookie opened her eyes to see Sam staring down at her. He smiled, "it's okay. You're safe now." Sookie sat up and hugged Sam tightly. He gladly embraced her, rubbing her back as gently as he would with a child. She buried her face in the crook of his shoulder and started crying. _Oh no_, he thought. He was such a sucker for a woman in need, especially when that woman was Sookie. "Don't cry," he said. "I'm right here, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise." His warm arms felt so good.

Sookie pulled back and looked him right in the eyes, tears streaming down her face. "I know," she said. "That's why I'm crying. I'm so happy you're here." She didn't really plan her next move, but it felt right. She was always one to leap before she looked. That's how she had gotten mixed up with vampires in the first place. She kissed him, long and hard. It was like the time he had kissed her outside the coffee shop, but this time was going to be different. That time, the kiss ended, and a major fight followed. Tonight, Sookie was not going to let that happen. She could hear Sam's thoughts. He was harder to hear than most people since he was a supe, but his message right now was coming in loud and clear. _Is this really happening? _

Sam broke the kiss, surprising Sookie just a bit. He looked at her with a mixture of love, excitement and confusion. "Sookie," he said. "I want this. You know that. I care about you so much, but are you sure this is what you want? I know things are crazy right now with Bill gone and a killer on the loose, and well, I just don't want to take advantage of you when you're vulnerable."

Sookie smiled. Sam was such a gentleman, and he loved her so much. She felt that. "Sam," she said. "In my dream just now, I was screaming because you were being hurt while defending me. I was running through the woods from somebody, and you jumped out as Dean to attack whoever it was. As you knocked them to the ground, you shifted back into yourself and yelled, Sookie run. I couldn't. I turned around because I didn't want you to get hurt. As I raced back to where you were you were back as Dean and fighting with another animal. It was crazy, but felt so real. It was starting to get the upperhand, and I felt so scared. That's when you woke me up."

Sam was listening intently.

"Sam, you were risking your life to protect me, and I know you would do that in real life, not just in my dreams. It was nighttime too, and it was you coming to my rescue, not Bill. I think my subconscious is trying to tell me something Sam, something I think I've known all along. I'm supposed to be with you."

Sam couldn't believe his ears. This must have been some dream to cause her to have such a quick and powerful revelation, but he wasn't about to let this moment pass by. She could hear him thinking _I hope she really means this._

It was a fair thought that Sookie addressed. "Sam, I really am serious. I want you. I will break up with Bill as soon as he gets back, if he ever comes back. I promise. I know that you love me, and I'm not trying to hurt you or do this because I just need someone right now. It's you I need."

Sam had heard enough. He put his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her in for another kiss. Sookie kissed him back, their tongues dancing with one another. This night was long overdue. Sookie had always had the hots for Sam and knew he felt the same way, but he never came right and told her how he felt until after she'd gotten involved with Bill. Sam's whole life had been a day late, and a dollar short, but he had his chance now, and he wasn't going to let anything stand in his way anymore. Sookie was offering herself to him. It was a moment he'd longed for for years.

Sookie was so touched by Sam's tenderness. He was passionate, but gentle. His hands roamed her body softly, as if he felt he might break her. She had never been touched like this. Sookie had never really dated before Bill. Her telepathy had put a stop to that. Hearing what your boyfriend was really thinking was not fun at all. She couldn't read Bill's mind, which was one of her main attractions to him. She was also a virgin before Bill, and while they had some sweets nights and amazing sex, she would have never described it as tender. In fact, it usually ended in a vampire bite.

This was different. Sam would take his time with Sookie, and she knew it. Her hands were roaming too, finding out just how muscular Sam was. He'd been asleep downstairs when she'd woken him up screaming, so he had rushed to her room in only his boxers. His shoulders were broad and strong, his stomach flat and his rough working hands felt smooth tonight against her skin. As his lips left hers and trailed down her neck and collarbone she moaned. "Mmmmm," she said. "That feels nice."

Sam's brain was on fire. He felt like a teenager again. He had dreamed of being with Sookie so many nights, and now here he was, and he wasn't quite sure what to do. He wanted to do so much and make her happy. Sookie could read Sam's thoughts. He was easier to read in the throes of passion since his guard was clearly down. "I am happy," she said. "So am I," he said back. The next half hour was the most amazing make-out session he'd ever experienced. They kissed until they were out of breath, rubbing their hands over each other's bodies, still clothed at this point. They were both nearly out of breath. Sam buried his face in Sookie's hair. "You smell so good." That meant a lot coming from a shifter. Their sense of smell was strong. Sam knew he was talking too much, but he just wanted to make sure he wasn't doing anything Sookie didn't want to do. While their union had been a long time coming they had only been out on one date. Sam was an old-fashioned kind of guy and didn't want to push Sookie too far, too fast.

She laughed, and he knew she could see at least part of what he was thinking.

"Sookie," he said. "I think you need to lay out the boundaries here for me right quick. Much more of this, and I can't be held responsible for my actions," he grinned. _He's so handsome, _Sookie thought. She knew he was asking her how far she was willing to go. Again, such a gentlemen.

"Sam, I know that we sort of jumped some steps here, " Sookie started. A few years back and Sookie would have never even kissed a man on the first date. "But," she said. "We've been through a lot together, and, I don't know, this just feels right. I trust you, and I know you love me, and…," she paused trying to figure out how to phrase her next thought. _Keep it simple _she thought. "And, I want you to make love to me." Sam's eyes grew big as saucers, and he was grinning like a fool. Clearly he had hoped this is where all this was going, but hearing her say it was like coming home. He kissed her again. "I'll be right back," he said and jumped up. "Where are you going?" Sookie called. "I just have to get something," he said. Sookie nodded knowingly. A condom of course. Sex with a vampire had made her completely forget about the need for protection, and she was glad Sam was such a responsible person. She heard him running the stairs and laughed. He was so excited, and so was she. She thought he might be running because he was afraid she would change her mind, but that wasn't going to happen. Sam came bounding back up the stairs and she could see the wrapper shining. As if he'd read her mind this time he said, "you didn't change your mind did you?"

She laughed. "Nope."

"Good," Sam said as he lay back down beside her. "I don't think my heart could handle that." He said it as a joke, but they both knew he was dead serious. He laid the condom on her nightstand—close enough to grab quickly, but no need for it just yet. He was going to take this slow. He wanted Sookie to feel his love and desire for her and never be sorry about what was about to happen.

"Sam," Sookie said. "Before we go any further here, just remember that I can hear what you are thinking okay. I can't usually here you that well, but right now, it's coming in loud and clear. I think it's because of your libido, and the fact that we are touching," she smiled. "It's just," she paused. "Try not to think anything bad okay?"

Sam softened. So this is why Sookie had never dated a human guy. She was worried about hearing something she didn't want to, especially during sex. He got it. The last thing you'd want to hear while being intimate with someone is "I wish she'd get on top of me," or "why isn't she making more noise?" His heart broke a little. No wonder she'd wanted to be with a vampire. Sam though was no ordinary human. His two-natured self kept Sookie from hearing him most of the time clearly, but not right now. He addressed her concern. "Sookie, I could never think anything bad about you. I promise."

She listened to his words and his head, and she knew he meant what he was saying. "Well then," she smiled. "Now that that's out of the way." She leaned in for another kiss….

*I hope to post the rest of this story soon…


End file.
